Creating True Bonds
by Lifany
Summary: Being neglected and almost at his breaking point, an eight year old Naruto was about to give up. Give up on his dream. But someone enters his life and makes him see what a bond of friendship is. He learns from that person and he gets inspired and trains harder. He makes a friend, who cares for him deeply and he knows that that he can do it. He can reach his dream: Becoming Hokage.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay… This is my own "Kakashi trains Naruto and he becomes strong" fanfic. But there will be a difference from some of them though. Naruto will not end up with god-like strength. He will not be the popular guy who every girl falls for. Kakashi will not favor Sasuke as he does in many fanfics and no one will act totally bitchy. __Hinata will also play a big part, and that's because I like her. She will not become a jealous little girl, but I will make her strong, just not in a unbelievable way.^^_

_This is my version and I hope that some of you guys will like it and even leave a comment/review. :)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto... Because if I did, I would have been a half year old when I started the Manga._

* * *

**~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~**

As rain smeared down his windows, the small boy hugged himself and shook his head to clear them of the thoughts that had almost taken over his mind.

The pain that weighed on his chest didn't seem to vanish though.

He didn't know why.

He always tried to do his best to make the images disappear. But no matter what he did, all those hateful looks were sewed into his mind.

He tried to make them like him by always smiling at them, but he was giving up. He had finally understood that no one would change the way they looked at him. And on top of that, no one told him why he got those looks.

His boasting about becoming Hokage had slowly decreased. That had happened because he himself could now see how he would never attain that title. How could someone who was placed the lowest in his class in the academy, somehow become Hokage?

He had asked himself that question and then he knew. He knew that no matter what, he would never find someone who would train him. And because of that he couldn't see the need to train on his own. He knew nothing and he wasn't allowed to borrow books from the library.

The things he learned from the academy were limited and when he tried asking the teacher for more help, he always got one of those looks.

One of those looks which were now eating him up from the inside.

A child like him had no way of finding any help. He could go to the Hokage, but he knew that the old man already did so much for him. He felt that he couldn't ask for more. It would be selfish.

It hurt the boy.

It hurt him that he knew that no one cared enough about him to cry if he lost his life.

He knew that maybe the Hokage would shed a tear for him. But he didn't know if that was out of pity or because he liked him.

It was common knowledge that the Hokage was supposed to love his village and the people in it, so Naruto Uzumaki should be no exception.

Naruto knew that. He even had people shouting it to his face… well his fellow classmates from the academy liked to voice their opinions on why the Hokage always made room for the blonde boy.

After so many opinions and reasons went his way, he was forced to consider it.

It was very likely that the Hokage only made time for him, out of pity.

At his current age, Naruto knew that his life was not going to change. Too many years had been the same. Eight years had showed him enough.

He didn't want to live through any more years.

Naruto knew that he didn't deserve the way he was treated, but somehow he doubted it deep inside. What if something was wrong with him?

And because of his doubt in that too. It all just became too much and he finally broke down.

The little boy had warm tears flowing from his eyes in thick lines. His malnourished body that, was hidden behind he worn out clothes, shook. And when his arms grew to week to hold himself together, he finally let go and buried himself deep into the old futon that he owned.

* * *

**~.~.~**

"Hokage-sama"

The old man looked over to his now open window with a small welcoming smile on his face. It was rare to get a visit like this. The young Anbu never seemed to just come and talk to him anymore and it somehow relived him that the man hadn't come for a mission or reporting news about the village.

The Hokage got all that from the sound of the Anbu's voice as he addressed him.

"What can I do for you, Kakashi?"

Kakashi Hatake now stood in the middle of the office. Knowing that he and the Sarutobi were alone, he took of his dog formed mask and looked at his Hokage with a look that the man hadn't seen in years. Grief had taken over the usually calm mask that Kakashi always wore.

Hiruzen had hoped that the visit would be about something else, but he knew that the Anbu captain would only wear that expression when something had happened to Naruto Uzumaki.

"I need to break the law. He deserves to know" Kakashi's words had made the old man sigh and stand up.

"We have already been over that" the Hokage took a deep breath as he continued. "Naruto needs to grow up without knowing. He will be told when he graduates from the academy in three years"

The Anbu's posture became tensed and the one visible eye showed nothing but disappointment and anger for a second. But after that one second had passed, he went back to a slightly irritated expression.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, I have been watching him for a long time and I know better than anyone that he needs to know. He needs to know that he's being treated this way because of what's inside of him and not who he is" Kakashi's speech was new to the older Shinobi. He was somewhat used to the Anbu dropping the subject after he had stated his reason for not telling the boy.

Hiruzen knew that Kakashi was right. He himself had thought about it more times than he could count. But he also thought that the burden would be too heavy for an eight year old child.

"My reasons will not change, Kakashi. What have changed since you are suddenly acting like this?"

The young man knew that he had to answer the question truthfully. But he didn't want to. He knew that the Hokage went to great lengths to help the boy and he felt that telling the Hokage that the boy was giving up, would be like telling him that he had done nothing. But he knew that Naruto needed help. And Naruto was more important to him than anyone else.

"Hokage-sama, I must first tell you that my reports on the boy have sometimes left out details. I felt that I could take care of it and you didn't need to trouble yourself with it. It is true that Naruto Uzumaki isn't liked by the village, but he is hated to an extent than you probably haven't heard that many details about."

The Hokage looked at his Anbu captain and waited as the young man took a deep calming breath and continued.

"You have of course been aware of most of it. I am not denying that you know what is going on. But I will tell you that Naruto is breaking. He can no longer hold himself together. He doesn't get the proper training. He has no money for proper food since only a few stores will let him in, and those who do, will make him pay so much more than what is actually needed."

Kakashi's eyes were on the floor, but he still sensed the great sorrow that seemed to fill the room. It made him more uncomfortable to continue, but he did anyway.

"As said, there is only so much that can be done. But Naruto doesn't know why all of this is happening. He does not know why his smiles were never returned and he has no idea of why he has no one who cares for him. I need to tell him. He needs to know. The reason of why I am only telling you this now, is because Naruto has reached his limit. Just hours ago, he broke down. I could hear him and the words he said to himself. I will not let that boy lose his life because of a law. I am not asking for permission anymore. I am asking for forgiveness for what I will do."

Sarutobi Hiruzen knew that the speech would be impossible to go against. He therefor did the only thing that he could and opened his mouth to say.

"I allow you to break the law that was made around the birth of Naruto Uzumaki and the law about the Kyubi no Yoko."

And as soon as the words had passed his old lips, he was alone in his office.

The Hokage of Konohagakure slumped down in his chair. He had always known that Naruto was treated badly, but he had only had a few ideas about the boy's mental condition. The smile that had always been plastered on his face had grown fake and somewhat mocking these past months and now the Hokage was angry with himself for not noticing earlier on, that something was wrong.

He knew that something had changed, but he had not allowed himself to go deep into it. He now knew that he had made a grave mistake that maybe couldn't be corrected.

* * *

**~.~.~**

It was a silent morning in Konoha, as a blonde boy opened his eyes. He didn't move from his bed and he didn't even think, as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. The academy didn't matter anymore.

Hours later, he woke up from the sound of knocking. Someone was at the door. He knew that he should get it, but he also knew that it was probably the landlord, who wanted an early rent payment from him.

When the knocking hadn't stopped for a full five minutes, he slowly got out of bed and slowly neared the old door.

"Who's there?"

Naruto's voice was small and a bit of fear had sneaked its way into it. He hadn't expected an answer, but the one he got, was something that he had never thought of as a possible response.

"A friend"

Those two words made Naruto almost loose balance and when he finally regained his composure, he looked at the closed door. Should he open it? What if it was a villager who wanted to beat him up again?

But as the questions reached his mind, he remembered the night before. Maybe this would finally be the end.

With those thoughts he opened the door and saw someone familiar. It was the masked man who always showed up to help him. He had always wanted to talk to the man, but before he could even get a close look at the mask, he was gone.

"Who are you?"

The dog masked man slowly took his mask of and entered the apartment without permission and closed the door behind him.

"My name is Kakashi. I am here to offer you my guidance as a fellow Shinobi of the leaf. If you accept, I will answer any question you have"

Kakashi knew that the boy wouldn't refuse that offer, but he was still nervous. What if he had already lost the little light that was left in his heart? What if he had been a day too late?

He got his answer to his fears when the boy responded.

**~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~**

* * *

_So… did you guys like it? ._._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, I won't normally update this fast, but I am doing this, to celebrate that I have been a fan of Naruto for exactly three years now.^^_

_I also want to that the four people who commented, reviews really mean a lot, since they are a major boost. So thanks for that~!_

_I also really want to thank all of you who followed or favorite this. It really made me smile. Thanks you guys!_

_I won't be going too much into the way they train in this chapter, but the next one will be full of details. :)_

_Here's the chapter._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto... Because if I did, I would have been a half year old when I started the Manga._

* * *

**~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~**

Naruto smiled down at the scroll and quickly got to his feet.

It had been months since he had started training for real and he loved every second of it… well almost. There had been some times where he wished that he could just sleep instead of waiting for hours for his sensei to show up. He could of course have stayed in bed for a few hours, since his sensei was always late, but whenever he slept an hour more than planned his sensei would be waiting for him and saying: "you're late"

It had taught him to always be on time.

The academy was more fun since he now actually understood what the instructors were talking about. He had been more aware of what had been going on in the classes, but he still acted like his old self.

Loud and obnoxious.

That had been his sensei's only demand. Naruto had to act like he always did, so that no one would suspect him getting any special training. Normally it wouldn't matter, since a lot of kids got extra training at home, but Naruto now knew that he was treated differently.

He also knew why.

Naruto knew who and what, he was keeping locked away. And he also knew that almost all the older generation knew. They knew that he was keeping the Kyubi under control… and yet they still hated and mistreated him. It hurt to know that they didn't support him in something that he was doing for them.

When he had found out, he had been even more hurt and angry, but his new sensei had calmly explained why. And Naruto understood why. He could see that they all feared the Kyubi and he understood why so many of them shielded their fright with hate.

But the thing that got him to finally accept it, was that his father had chosen him, because he knew that his son would be able to handle it.

It made Naruto ashamed of himself. He had been so close to giving up.

What would have father have said if he had seen him? What would the earlier Kyubi jinchuriki have said? Would she have been sad about seeing her own son not being able to handle what she had handled her entire life?

Him being the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and the Kyubi's jinchuriki, Kushina Uzumaki, only made him proud. It made something inside of him settle down.

He had asked the Hokage so many times about his parents and he also understood why the old man hadn't told him the truth.

Naruto knew that he always had given of the image as being a bit dense, but after a long talk with his sensei, he now knew, that he was actually very mature for his age.

"Still studying the jutsu?"

Naruto's thoughts were pushed away as the question was asked. He hadn't sensed his sensei, but he knew that it wasn't expected of him yet.

"Yeah, of course I am, Kakashi-sensei. The jutsu is really hard. How is this so different from the normal bunshin that I'm supposed to learn in the academy?"

Kakashi smiled and slowly removed his trademark anbu mask, though the face mask he wore underneath still covered up most of his face.

"This is different because it will fit your chakra amount better than the normal. As we discussed when I gave that scroll to you, you have a lot of chakra compared to what you are expected to have."

Naruto nodded at his sensei's vise words and read over the scroll again. When he felt ready, he put it down and got into a position while making the hand seal and shouting out- "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Nothing happened.

The blonde boy sighed in irritation and slumped down into a sitting position. "I just can't get it right" he said while making a face close to a pout.

Kakashi looked down at his small pupil with a bit of surprise. He was close, and that alone was more than he had counted on. Naruto was, after all, only eight. No one expected him to master any jutsu for the time being.

_"I don't really have much to say about that since I was a Chunin when I was his age…" _His thoughts made his mind up and he crouched down to Naruto's level. "Why don't you take five rounds around Konoha again and when you get back, we will work extra hard on kunai and shuriken precision?"

The young boy's seemed to be displeased but got up and quickly made his way towards the gate while giving his sensei a small wave.

* * *

**~.~.~**

Naruto Uzumaki could be found just outside of Konoha, running close up of the outer wall.

The shinobi in training normally enjoyed this part of his training, since it allowed him to be out of the village for just a little amount of time. But today, he was in a bad mood.

He was irritated over not being able to do the jutsu and he was also a bit afraid of Kakashi giving up on him, if he wasn't able to do it.

He hadn't learned to trust the older male just yet.

He had heard many storied about his father from Kakashi in the last months, and he knew from the way Kakashi described his father, that he admired him a great deal.

Kakashi even seemed to have thought of Naruto's parents, like his older siblings or something close to parents.

A lot of things had been explained to Naruto over the last months and he was grateful. But he still couldn't shake the feeling deep inside of him. The feeling of being totally alone would probably never leave him for good.

As his feet moved under him and his mind filling with different thoughts, he almost missed the familiar and unfamiliar sound of crying. Familiar, because he had heard himself do it for many years. Unfamiliar, because it was a bit more silent and restrained. Also it sounded… lighter… like a girl.

Naruto stopped up and looked around, he couldn't sense anyone and couldn't see anyone, but he followed the sound and then after a bit of searching, he found a small girl around his age. When he got a closer look at her, he recognized her as one of the girls in his class.

She was shaking and the way she sat, almost inside a bush, made him curious. Why would a girl like her spend her time outside the village crying? If she was in trouble, she could go to her parents…

That was what Naruto first thought, but his thoughts weren't enough to satisfy his curiosity.

"A-ano… Are you alright?" The sound of his voice had clearly scared the girl, but she looked up at him with sad eyes after a minute and then looked back down.

"I'm alright" her small quivering voice was in no way convincing Naruto and he decided that he liked this girl. She wasn't looking at him with anything but wonder and sadness. So he sat down and looked at her, waiting for her to talk.

After it had been made clear to her, that he wasn't leaving, she tried to get her breathing under control and then started to speak. "My father will no longer train me. Since my sister is the right age, he has begun training her. It has been made clear to everyone, that I am not the right material for the Hyuga clan"

Naruto nodded a bit, trying to go over her words in his head. He didn't really get it. He knew that she was a member of a clan, but what was Hyuga material? He didn't even know anything about the clan. The only thing that he knew, was that she was different from Sasuke, who was the only other in their class, who was from a big clan.

Instead of acting like he understood her, which he didn't, he asked a question.

"Then who will train you?"

The girl looked at him with her clear pale eyes and she started crying all over again.

After she had calmed down, she looked up at him shyly and slowly said- "My father doesn't think that I'm worthy of the Hyuga style. He wants me to learn on my own, since that is what a real Hyuga would do"

Naruto scoffed at this, he knew about training without help and it sucked.

"Listen, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I will help you train. I have this really awesome secret sensei he'll help us both! I'm supposed to train kunai and shuriken accuracy with him later, will you come?"

She looked at him with wonder in her eyes and then she looked down again. "I'm not good. I would only slow you down" at this, Naruto laughed. "I suck at a lot of things, but we can only get better if we try!"

He tried to bring a lighter mood into their conversation, and it seemed to work as she gave him a small smile. The smile was returned by Naruto and as he got up, he reached out for her, to help her up.

When her pale hand was in his, she blushed even more. But as she was now standing beside him, she gave him a small bow and tried to smile a bit more, as she introduced herself.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga. I am very grateful for the offer"

Naruto smiled brightly at her "it's nice to meet you Hinata-chan. Do you want to get some lunch before we go and train? I'm super hungry"

* * *

**~.~.~**

The two children were walking towards training ground seventeen in a comfortable silence. They had eaten ramen together and it had been something that Hinata had enjoyed.

She had giggled at her new friend's love for ramen and she had to admit, it was delicious. She had never had ramen before, but when she had told Naruto that, he had turned around and dragged her towards a stand that he apparently knew very well.

They had been going for a more healthy meal at first, since Naruto's mysterious sensei had told him to eat more healthy food. But Naruto's vise words about eating healthy were quickly forgotten by himself, as he found out, that she had never tasted the food of the gods.

And now, they had both satisfied their appetite and had decided that they could go to the training field a bit earlier than planned. It had actually been Naruto's suggestion, and since she didn't want to go home for the time being, she agreed without a second thought.

"Maybe this is rude to ask… but didn't you say that your sensei was supposed to be here at seven?" Hinata's question made the blonde blush and look down "yeah… but he's always late" Hinata didn't ask anymore, she could see that he had been embarrassed and she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

They were both sitting on the green grass, waiting.

When almost two hours had passed, Hinata turned because she sensed someone nearby. She was surprised to see an anbu. But even more so, to see the sign that was above the normal anbu tattoo. He was an anbu captain.

The dark haired girl suddenly felt fear rise up inside of her. What if her father had sent after her? Would she be punished for staying out without telling a clan member?

But before she could wonder too much, Naruto had noticed the anbu and walked over to him "I wish you could be on time just once, Sensei"

* * *

**~.~.~**

Hinata smiled as she wiped the sweat of her face. It had been a half year since she had started training with her only friend, Naruto.

She could feel herself improve greatly and she enjoyed it. She was happier than she had ever been.

When they had first started, Naruto had been overwhelmed by her Taijutsu skills and praised her for it. It gave her a bit of confidence and with that, she put more power and will into it.

It had also been fun learning from someone who was so experienced and had so much knowledge. He had helped he with her Juken even though he hadn't been an expert in it. He had even arranged for her to get help with a Taijutsu expert. But she would have to wait with that, because Kakashi had told her that he would teach her what he could, and then let her train Taijutsu with the expert.

Everything in her life was lighter. Her father ignored her, but even though the cold looks stung, she had been more accepted by the branch members after they had heard of Hiashi's decision on neglecting his oldest daughter. Their heir.

Hinata wasn't home as much as she used to and she felt free. Like a bird that was flying from the nest.

But the best thing about what had been going on in her life for the past half year, had been her friendship with Naruto.

They had started out a little bit awkward, but his smile and laughter quickly made her comfortable. They became best friends and she trusted Naruto with her life now.

Hinata couldn't help but smile as she looked at her friend trying to master the transformation jutsu. She had already learned it, and she wanted to help him, but their sensei was there to help for the day.

Naruto's complains were slowly breaking her out of her thoughts. They were pretty loud, after all.

"But Kakashi-sensei! Why isn't there an easier way to get it? You showed me a better way to make bunshins, what about transformation? Isn't there an easier one to learn?" Naruto's loud voice made Hinata release a small giggle. He was really getting irritated, but not in a bad way. It was the childish side of him that he sometimes showed.

Not the childish side that he put up for everyone, but this was his true childish nature. The one where he would give a small pout, or the one where he would shout and complain loudly.

* * *

**~.~.~**

Naruto sighed as he looked at his class doing their target practice. He wanted to show everyone that he could do it too! It was eating him up, not being able to show off just a little.

But even though he wanted to show off, he never did it. It was against the promise he made with his sensei.

All he could do, was watch the class' number one, hit the target perfectly, as all the girls made comments about how good and how handsome he was. Even though he was irritated, he had to admit that, Sasuke Uchiha, deserved all the compliments.

Naruto had a lot of respect for Sasuke -something that he would never admit to anymore- because he knew that Sasuke had gone through a lot these past years. Losing his entire family had clearly taken its toll on his fellow classmate, but Sasuke held his head high and trained more than ever.

For that, Naruto respected him.

* * *

**~.~.~**

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't happy. His sensei was going on a long term mission that could last up till four months. And because of that, Kakashi had found another sensei for him and Hinata. It had been that Taijutsu expert that Kakashi had mentioned.

And now as Naruto looked at his temporary sensei, he was even more displeased than before.

Those eyebrows.

That haircut.

That _outfit_.

It made Naruto want to hide under a rock.

"Yosh! You two are my youthful students until Kakashi, my eternal rival, comes back from his secret mission!"

Oh, and that voice too…

Naruto didn't like it, but he knew that this was a Jonin. And he wouldn't let himself be fooled by appearance. That was his job and he wouldn't let others fool him on his home field.

**~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~**

* * *

_I'm ending it here. I hope that this chapter was okay._


End file.
